Empty Aspirations
Category:KCNM Mobs Various Empty Rewards * Upon victory, the Orb holder will receive one Rueful Reminiscence, and ALL party members will receive one Rueful Imprint. These memory items are Ex, but not Rare, and can be stacked. (Make sure to have 1-2 slots free to receive your reward- the server will post a reminder upon entry.) * The Rueful Reminiscence can be traded for one reward item. These items seem to all be craft-related (Ex. Phyrgian Ore). * The Rueful Imprints can also be traded for one reward item each, and can yield items such as consumables, scrolls, crafting materials, or rare equipment. COMMONS: Drops include items such as Gold Ingot, Vile Elixir, and Valor Minuet V. RARES: Notable drops include Memoria Sachet and Poeas' Ring. * Both Rueful Reminiscence and Rueful Imprint are traded to Shami (the orb NPC, in Port Jeuno, H-8) to obtain the rewards. Entrance * Empty Aspirations is initiated by trading a Deimos Orb to the membrane door in Spire of Vahzl. * Spire of Vahzl is located on the fifth floor of Promyvion - Vahzl. * Promyvion - Vahzl is accessed via Pso'Xja, so access to this zone is required. * To reach the door to Promyvion - Vahzl, it is necessary to enter Pso'Xja via Entrance #1 at Beaucedine Glacier (F-7). * Enemies inside Pso'Xja and Promyvion - Vahzl will typically not aggro 99s, except high-level Empty (such as Idle Wanderer). * Once inside Pso'Xja, walk forward until you see a stone door. Checking it typically gives a message that the "trap is disabled." Open the door, and proceed to the elevator. Take the elevator down, and just ahead is the door to Promyvion - Vahzl. * At the door, you have several choices. Simply entering will take you to Floor 1. However, the "Warp to..." options will take you to Floor 3, 4, or 5. Select "Warp to the Ponderer" to warp straight to Floor 5, and the Spire is a short walk from there. Notes * Buffs do not wear upon entry. * As with all Seal battlefields, DO NOT engage the mobs until all party members are inside, or anyone still outside will be prohibited from entry. * When you enter the battlefield, you will see a variety of Empty mobs in the room ahead. Just north of the center is a Vault (Receptacles family mob). On the North, West, and East sides of the room are stationary non-aggressive Hybrid Elementals (Baelfyr, Gefyrst, Ungeweder). On the South side, a Byrgen will periodically appear. * The objective of this KCNM is to obtain Memories, and then defeat the Vault. These Memories are pooled for the entire party. Periodically, the server will post your current Memory count. * It is unknown at this time exactly how many Memories are required as a minimum to successfully clear the KCNM, but it seems to be just over 10K (estimated between 10,000 and 15,000). It is recommended to strive for at least 20,000 - 30,000 if possible. Memory scores over 100K on this KCNM have been reported. Finishing the KCNM with too few Memories will result in NO REWARDS for the party. * Empty mobs you defeat drop an amount of Memories proportional to their size and strength. Weak mobs drop less than a hundred Memories, but stronger mobs (giant Craver, Gorger, Seether, Thinker types, etc.) can drop thousands. * A multiplier seems to be in effect that increases the amount of Memories dropped as you kill more Empty and get closer to the end of the KCNM. * Killing mobs will occasionally yield positive effects for the party. These vary widely, and can be anything from buffs, to party-wide full healing, to (very rarely) . * A Byrgen will randomly appear on the South side of the room. A message will appear in red whenever one spawns. When it appears, you have one minute to kill it, or you AUTOMATICALLY FAIL THE KCNM. They have a low amount of HP, and a well-geared BLM can easily one-shot them. When the Byrgen dies, it often explodes, killing all the weaker Empty in the room. * The Vault MUST NOT be defeated until you are ready to complete the KCNM. It can be damaged, but not destroyed. When the Vault is dealt the final blow, it automatically ends the KCNM. * The server will notify you with a 5-minute warning. However, you may find it helpful to set a stopwatch to keep track of your progress. Keep in mind the Vault must be defeated before the 15:00 is up. Be mindful of your memory count at 10:00, so that by 12:00 - 13:00 you can be ready to all team up on the Vault and finish the battle. Strategies AoE abilities can prove very effective. WAR is quite useful due to Fell Cleave. Cleaving mobs can increase your speed and capacity to obtain Memories. The same principle could be applied to similiar abilities of BLU, BLM, etc. Just be careful to keep your distance from the Vault, because stray AoEs could prematurely end your KCNM in failure. BLM are also extremely handy for their ability to one-shot the dangerous Byrgen. Having a BLM on Byrgen duty can be an effective strategy to prevent an automatic loss. Known successful party combinations include (among others): WAR WAR DNC DNC BST BLM WAR WAR MNK WHM BLU BLM ~Page added 08.17.12 by Alros of Bahamut